Mistaken Identity
by Tristan Ludlam
Summary: Marooned and alone. Getting sealed was the last thing Naruto wanted.


**Welcome,**

Standing amid the rocks of the desolate landscape Kaguya Otsutsuki looked at her two opponents dispassionately. Internally though she raged. **'** **Again** **'** she thought, **'i** **t is the same thing all over again.** **'** Feeling her rage grow she took a moment as her opponents conferred to calm herself. **'What to do?, How can I stop from possibly being sealed again.'** Watching the supposed two incarnations of her Grandson's finish their discussion and move apart she prepared herself.

As they moved to the left and right of her, Kaguya noticed the Chakra build up as they both began to prepare their techniques. The dark haired one on her left called out 'Amatersu.' With that black flames appeared and headed towards her. At the same time the blond on the right called out 'Reverse Sexy Harem no Jutsu' and before the black flames appeared a mass of naked blond clones. Shocked for a moment at the idiocy of the blonds choice, She rocked back startled. Being taken for a fool Kaguya snapped.

 **'** **ENOUGH OF THIS STUPIDITY.** **'**

With that she froze the three of them in place in a massive crystal. Still being able to move her head she looked at the out stretched hands of the two young men beside her. Seeing the sealing matrices that her sons used on their palms confirmed her fears about being sealed again. With the three of them frozen in place, Kaguya started to think things through. **'This isn't working, together they are very strong. It will be easier to separate them and finish them off one at a time.'** With that a portal surrounded her and she disappeared inside.

Feeling himself stop suddenly, the blond haired boy tried to move but could not. Looking ahead he saw Kaguya disappear into a portal. With her disappearance, he saw Sasuke on the other side of where Kaguya had been with his arm out stretched. 'So close' he thought 'but still so far away.'

On the other side at the same time Sasuke saw Naruto, 'Dammit, I just knew that idiot would stuff up everything as usual.' Despair flooded through Sasuke's veins. This was their one shot at stopping Kaguya and it was gone. Just as Sasuke was about to use the Amatersu technique again to release them both, a portal opened up behind Naruto, Sasuke looked on in alarm, as a hand reached out and dragged him through. Sasuke fearing the same immediately used Amatersu, destroying the crystal, he jumped away from where he was standing and looked around for anything like the portal that took Naruto. Not seeing anything he began to worry, when a portal opened where he was previously frozen and out stepped Kaguya. His worst fears were confirmed when Kaguya stated ' **I'll be taking my chakra back now!** **'**

Having been dragged through the portal, Naruto felt himself lurch face forward and land in the sand below. 'Sand?' he thought, 'Where the hell am I now?' he bellowed.

Inside the seal on Naruto's stomach Kurama thought to himself, and stopped channeling Natural Chakra ' **...Sand? What is going on out there?'**

Standing up Naruto looked around. As far as the eye could see there was sand, sand, and sand dunes in the distance. Sighing he looked down morosely 'We were so close, just a few more seconds and we would have won. Now what?'

 **'** **Don't get complacent Naruto, Kaguya could return any second now.** **'** Warned Kurama.

Sitting down in the sand Naruto closed his eyes and cast his thoughts inward to his 9 tailed friend, appearing in his mindscape 'What do we do now Kurama?'

 **'** **Well let's start with what we do know. What is the last thing you remember?** **'** Kurama rumbled.

'Well Sasuke and I had come up with a plan to distract Kaguya, so that we could seal her back up. He used Amatersu, and I used the Reverse Sexy Harem Jutsu for shock.'

Upon hearing that Jutsu, Kurama lowered his head into his paws ' **Why me?** **'** he muttered.

Continuing without hearing what the giant Kitsune said '...flames and when she saw the sexy harem it stopped her for a moment, and that's when we made our move to seal her.'

Kurama just lowered his head further and started shaking it from side to side upon the explanation he was getting.

'...and then she seemed stunned, so we leaped towards her to seal her, but then we couldn't move. I saw Kaguya disappear into a portal, and Sasuke was just hanging there in this crystal. The next thing I was eating sand here.' Naruto finished.

Lifting his head from his paws Kurama thought about what he had been told after a few moments he replied. ' **It seems that you might have been getting too close for comfort with trying to seal her again. So she moved towards a divide and conquer approach. Which for all intents and purposes has worked.** **'**

'What do you mean worked.' Said Naruto getting angry, 'We are still here aren't we. So we haven't been beaten yet. All we have to do is get back to where we were and kick her ass.'

 **'** **Look around Naruto, do you even know where we are. From your description, This isn't obviously where we were, so it seems Kaguya dragged us through another portal. Are we even in the same place as where we were, or for that matter the same dimension?** **'** growled the massive Kitsune his nine tails twitching angrily. ' **We could be anywhere at the moment. In the meantime Kaguya isn't here so she must be dealing with the Uchiha at the moment.** **'**

'Sasuke won't go down easily, he'll put up a fight, hopefully long enough for us to get back.'

Kurama snorted at that statement, ' **Divide and conquer brat. If Kaguya isn't here then she is dealing with the Uchiha. Together you had a chance I believe, But apart…...No I don't think so. She will dispose of him and then be back for us.** **'**

Naruto glared at the giant Kitsune, 'So what you're saying is that it's all over then. So sorry everyone, pack up and go home, we're done, is that it?'

 **'** **What do you want me to say Naruto? Yes I believe that it's all over. Don't you remember what the old man said. It will take the power of 'both' incarnations to seal Kaguya. The last time they didn't get separated. She has obviously learned from the last time and planned accordingly. Which leaves us up the creek without a paddle. So in turn I'll ask you what do you want to do now?** **'**

'What do you mean, "what do I want to do now?"'

 **'** **It's rather simple from where I sit. Do we fight when she returns and make what is possibly our last stand here, or do we run and live to fight another day. Either way Naruto we're in this together and we have to choose.** **'**

Sitting down Naruto began to mull over his choices. 'Fight or run. If we fight here and loose then it's really all over. Even if we win there is no guarantee we can get home. If we run then we can plan. Kaguya want's her Chakra back so she'll keep looking for us. But there is still a chance we can't get home….' Getting frustrated Naruto began to pull at his hair growling, 'Grrrr I don't know what to do. Either way there is a good chance we won't get home.' Looking up at Kurama he asked 'What do you think?'

 **'** **Well you make a good point about the portal issue, and Kaguya wanting her Chakra back. The question all hinges on the portal, does it even lead back home? If we can't be assured that the portal will remain open, then we have to retreat and fight another day.** **'**

Upon hearing that Naruto grimaced. 'I just don't like the idea of leaving everyone left behind being at the mercy of Kaguya.'

Seeing Naruto getting upset Kurama counseled ' **It's better to retreat and come up with a plan, rather than charge into the unknown.** **'**

'Yes but…'

 **'** **No buts Naruto. We have to make sure we are one hundred percent right before we begin any course of action.** **'** Watching Naruto go through several different facial expressions the giant Kitsune prodded ' **Well?** **'**

Settling on anger Naruto snapped. 'I don't like it one bit. I don't like the feeling of running away with my tail between my legs.'

 **'** **Peace Naruto. You asked me for my opinion and you got it. I don't like it either but at the moment it feels like the right choice.** **'**

'But what if….'

Smiling Kurama cut it ' **I'll tell you something about "if's" that the** _ **Old man**_ **once said to me. "If your Aunt had balls she'd be your Uncle."** **'**

Stunned at the comment Naruto just stared at the giant Kitsune for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Seeing his container laughing Kurama interrupted again ' **Nothing is happening at the moment Naruto, take some time to meditate on what you want to do.** **'** Raising his fist, ' **Know this though, whatever you choose to do I'll have your back.** **'**

Bumping fists with Kurama, Naruto replied 'You bet.' With that he disappeared from the mindscape.

Opening his eyes Naruto looked around. 'Nothing, absolutely nothing but sand. Not the best of places to fight' he thought, 'at least if we do fight here there won't be any collateral damage.'

Calming himself Naruto began to meditate on his decision. Feeling his emotions stilling he began to sense something. 'What the hell is that?', he thought. Calling out to Kurama, 'Kurama can you sense that? And if so what is it?'

Feeling Naruto calm down Kurama began to sense the same thing as well. Stretching out with his senses he replied, ' **It's a mass of negative emotions Naruto. As you know I am sensitive to negative emotions. Be on your guard, whoever or whatever is putting out that much ill intent can't be up to anything good. Strange though it feels like more than one person though….** **'** he trailed off thinking.

'So it's not Kaguya then?'

 **'** **No this feels like more than one person. It is a fair way away though. But for that much intent it has to be like an army of people or something like that.** **'**

'Hmmm, keep watch on that then. If you feel it getting closer let me know and we'll move locations then.'

* * *

Araboth, Heaven

* * *

Sitting on his throne God meditated. Feeling the image that he projected fall away. Becoming one with the world took a lot of energy to hold it's malice at bay. Even after all this time the world still fought back trying to reclaim Yggdrasil. Building his throne atop was the best thing he ever did, consolidating his power over the tree meant that anyone who wanted the fruit had to risk damaging the tree itself.

Meditation gave God time to think over past mistakes. The worst one was siring a child without stunting its development. Rebellious that one was, from the day of his birth Lucifer proved to be a handful for his mother. Perhaps he should have chosen a better mate than what he did. A mistake that he corrected with his second child Michael. After those two were born God chose not to mate again, not that he touched any of the women he chose, not being of his clan he found them ugly and only choosing the very best of a bad lot.

The rest of his flock he created according to the ancient texts that he had stolen from his clan. But even they were misleading. Causing seventy two out of the first hundred to be faulty. It came as a great shock to find out that they had been capable of procreating. Another mistake that had to be rectified with trial and error. Giving rise to the so called Fallen Angels, the first being called Azazel, who rebelled and disappeared.

Sensing something, God dragged himself from his thoughts, a mass of power from the planet below. A mass of power he all too easily recognised, the Devil Army was on the move. Rising from his throne, God reapplied his disguise and made his way to the Seventh Heaven, where his most trusted aides were waiting. As he was about to leave Araboth he felt something familiar for a fleeting second. A power similar to his own, trying to concentrate he felt the signature leave as soon as it had come. But at the edge of his senses he felt something, something that was not quite right.

* * *

Seventh Heaven

* * *

Michael looked up from the reports he was reading when he felt God enter the room. 'Father, we have received reports that a massive Devil Army has appeared on the planet somewhere in the vicinity of Mesopotamia. Visual reports are sketchy at this stage, as all of our scouts in this area have been eliminated.'

God stood there thinking for a moment, 'Hmmm, it would be Mesopotamia' he thought. The so-called cradle of civilisation, the supposed location of Yggdrasil. Except he had moved it, and placed it out of phase to secure it even further. Taxing at the time, but having watched his clan operate over the Millennia, the safest way to secure his power base.

Rousing himself from his thoughts, God replied ' _ **I know my son, I sensed them arrive from Araboth. Are your preparations complete?**_ _ **'**_

'Yes father, Our legions stand ready to cleanse the betrayers once and for all.'

 _ **'**_ _ **Excellent work my son, Then go forth at once.**_ _ **'**_ Opening himself to all his minions, God announced to them all. ' _ **My children, the time has come to cleanse the world of the betrayers, Go forth and let nothing stand in your way, This battle shall go down in history as a great day for our forces, The cleansing of the betrayers shall usher in a peace that will last forever. NOW GO!**_ _ **'**_

Full of righteousness and determination Michael, bowed to his father, turned and began to leave. As he was about exit the Seventh Heaven God called out to him. ' _ **Before you go Michael, could you please find and send Gabriel to me. Also I will be personally heading down to the battle to assist shortly.**_ _ **'**_

'Yes father at once.' Pausing he turned to fully face his father 'Today is a good day to fight the fight of faith' with that he turned around and left.

Desert

Sitting in the sand Naruto continued to think about his choices, when suddenly he had a flash of inspiration, standing up grinning 'THE TOADS!' he yelled 'How could I forget.'

Inside the cage Kurama startled breaking his concentration. ' **Good thinking Naruto, Those overgrown warts have to be good for something** **.'**

Bringing his thumb up and biting it to draw blood, Naruto drew on his and Kurama's Chakra entering Kurama mode, Slamming his hand down on the ground he called out 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu.' watching the seal matrix spread along the ground and smoke begin to appear Naruto began to feel like there was some way out of their predicament. But after a few moments, when the smoke cleared, No Toad answered his call.

Staring at the ground Naruto could not fathom what happened. '..Wha..wha.. what happened?' Not giving up, he summoned even more Chakra, and tried again 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' but still no toads answered his summon. After a few minutes he sat down discouraged. 'Why won't they answer the call?'

 **'** **That pretty much confirms my theory that we are in a different dimension Naruto. The Toads can't come, because they can't hear the call, from so far away.** **'**

Lapsing into silence Kurama began to stretch out his senses again to monitor the ill intent from earlier and found something startling. ' **Naruto I hate to tell you this but those negative feelings have increased.** **'**

Rousing himself Naruto began to check his senses as well. Forgetting he was in Kurama Mode. 'You're right but they feel different to each other. Are they two different species?'

 **'** **No. I don't think so. The second one feels pure but angry. The first feels the same but twisted with hatred.** **'**

'Well it's none of our business, as long as we keep away from them, they'll hopefully won't know we're here.'

* * *

Seventh Heaven

* * *

Sitting on his secondary throne waiting for Gabriel to arrive, God felt a presence that he hadn't felt for a long time. ' _ **It can't be!**_ _ **'**_ he thought worryingly, ' _ **after all this time they have finally arrived. My forces are spread too thin to handle them at the moment.**_ _ **'**_ Straining himself **'** _ **Although it seems that it is just a single scout. Perhaps if I eliminate the scout that will buy me enough time to eliminate Lucifer and his forces and prepare for their arrival. Now how do I twist this?**_ _ **'**_ Deciding on his course of action God opened his eyes and saw Gabriel kneeling in front of him.

After being told that their father wanted to see her, Gabriel moved with haste towards the Seventh Heaven, Trying to keep her composure so as not to alarm the lesser Angels waiting to head into battle. Even though she is one of the Great Four Seraphs, having been created not long after Michael, she was not a front line fighter, her talents lead more towards healing and espionage, She wondered what her father wanted.

Entering the Seventh Heaven she found her father sitting on his throne in the centre of the room. Appearing to be meditating she waited until he was finished, having learned the hard way not to interrupt him. Fire and brimstone was not a joke for punishment. Kneeling before him when he opened his eyes she asked 'Father you wished to see me.'

Looking down on his creation God felt a moment of warmth flow through his loins. The woman kneeling before him stirred great memories within him. Gabriel, created in the likeness of a lost love, a lost love that he could not recover. But then he remembered what she truly was and the moment passed.

 _ **'**_ _ **Gabriel, It appears that Lucifer has committed an unforgivable sin. He has summoned a Beast of Apocalypse to assist him in this battle. Before I head down to join our forces against Lucifer I will take care of this beast.**_ _ **'**_ Forgetting what he called Gabriel for originally.

Gabriel gasped, 'The Beast of Apocalypse, truly he seeks to destroy us all.' Completely messing up the context of God's statement.

Not bothering to correct her God continued ' _ **Strange things happen in battle Gabriel, even though I am all powerful, there is a small chance that something could go wrong. If that is the case, then I want Michael to take charge with the rest of the Seraphs to assist him, until I return.**_ _ **'**_

Her eye's beginning to water Gabriel lifted her hands to her ample chest, clasped them together, and emotionally whispered. 'Father, your will, will be done. But I have faith in you. You will not fall in battle nor fail in duty.'

Looking down on his creation God commanded ' _ **Go now Gabriel, tend to your duties.**_ _ **'**_

With that command Gabriel rose bowed to God and departed the Seventh Heaven with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart.

Watching his creation leave God stood up from his throne ' _ **Now to take care of this intruder'**_ he thought.

* * *

Desert

* * *

As Naruto and Kurama sat in the desert, they continued to track the battle they could sense and debate on what to do.

'Good grief that must be some fight going on, I'm not even trying to sense what is going on, and I can still feel the chakra being thrown around.'

 **'** **Yes, but it also a product of us working together, the longer we work together the stronger our abilities in this state become.** **'**

'So at some stage this will become second nature to me. What about other things.'

 **'** **Yes, those as well. But I can't see us throwing around Bijudama's willy nilly, those things pack a punch. Although letting a few go here and there is good fun** **'** grinned Kurama. ' **Plus don't forget about the powers the old man gave you as well, we'll need to work on 'Six Path Sage' mode as well.** **'**

'So it seems the best thing to do is retreat, train and try again. But it has been some time since we were dumped off here, maybe Sasuke has done the same thing as well.'

 **'** **One can only hope.** **'**

'Well sitting here isn't getting anything done, let's move out and hope we can blend into a crowd somewhere and disappear for a while.' Standing up Naruto began to move away from where they were, when suddenly they both felt a massive amount of power heading their way.

 **'** **Shit!, Naruto! incoming** **'** yelled Kurama.

'I know, I know I feel it too. How did they get that close to us?'

 **'** **I don't know, I didn't feel anything until just now.** **'**

Just as they were about to leave a giant geyser of sand appeared in front of them and a voice called out ' _ **Who are you? And what are you doing here?**_ _ **'**_

As the sand died down Naruto could see an old man with a large white bead in front of him. Feeling the enormous amount of energy this being was putting out Naruto became worried, But stuck true to form, 'Who the hell are you? Barging up to people and scaring them half to death. Anyway it's polite to give your name first.'

 _ **'**_ _ **My name is unpronounceable to mere mortals, you can simply call me God.**_ _ **'**_

Standing there Naruto thought to Kurama 'Oh crap another one. Can our luck get any worse. I'll bet Baa-Chan put a curse on me or something like that.'

 _ **'**_ _ **Hmmm, not much of a talker I see. Well then boy who sent you here? Who do you work for?**_ _ **'**_

Deciding that the truth was the best option at this stage replied 'A woman by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki sent us here. I am a Shinobi from the village of Konohagakure.'

 _ **'**_ _ **Kaguya Otsutsuki! you say.**_ _ **'**_ Rubbing his hand through his beard God thought ' _ **The daughter of Momoshiki, this can't be good. It seems like they are on their way. Things may have changed over the past Millennia. I haven't heard of a village called Konohagakure before.**_ _ **'**_ Trying to get more information God continued his questioning. ' _ **Why did Kaguya send you here? Are you looking for Shinju trees?**_ _ **'**_

Startled by the questions Naruto replied 'What! No!'

Inside the seal Kurama cautioned ' **Careful Naruto, something doesn't seem right here.** **'**

Studying Naruto carefully God continued ' _ **Your chakra has the feel of Shinju fruit. So if you're not here for**_ _**the fruit of the Shinju, why are you here?**_ _ **'**_

'Well to cut a long story short, Kaguya was released from a seal that her two sons placed her in to stop her rampage, Sasuke and I are descendants of her grandson's, and we are trying to reseal her to stop her from placing everyone into the Infinite Tsukuyomi.'

Hearing Naruto's tale God became angry. ' _ **If I didn't take precautions with Michael could I have been in the same situation? Betrayed by my sons like Kaguya? Being dominated by a lesser life form? I must eliminate this boy, if he is able to meet up with Lucifer he could tell him how to seal me away.**_ _ **'**_ Deciding on his course of action God decided to drop his disguise and show Naruto who he really was.

Standing there Naruto watched the so-called God carefully. Having dealt with Kaguya he was very leery of anyone with the title of God or Goddess. Seeing God's form shimmer he jumped backwards putting some distance between the two of them. 'Shit! A Genjutsu, Kurama I think we're in trouble.' Watching God carefully Naruto noticed the his overall body structure didn't change, but as he looked up he noticed horns protruding from the top of his head. As God opened his eyes, Naruto noticed they were completely white with the veins around the edge beginning to bulge. "Byakugan!" he exclaimed startled.

Inside the cage Kurama cursed ' **Shit! Naruto he looks like a male Kaguya.** **'** Fully alarmed now he began to channel his Chakra. Kurama

Holding his palms in front of him Naruto exclaimed 'Wait, Wait, Wait we don't want any trouble. All we want is to get back home. We have no quarrel with you.'

Having released his Genjutsu God smirked. ' _ **I can't afford to let you go boy. If there is one thing that all Otsutsuki clan members want it's more power. Now that Kaguya knows where you are, it will be a matter of time before she comes back here for you. When she does she will sense the Shinju tree and I will fight her to protect what is mine.**_ _ **'**_

Channeling his Chakra Kurama called out ' **Don't mess around Naruto, we know from our fight with Kaguya that the small stuff doesn't work, and no gag jutsu this time.** **'**

Feeling his Chakra rise Naruto decided to go on the offensive straight away. Gathering Chakra in his mouth for a Bijudama, Gathering enough, and shaping it right, he let the jutsu go straight towards God. Seeing it impact, with sand flying everywhere he moved to his right and began gathering Chakra for another Bijudama.

Seeing the Chakra speed towards him God didn't think too much of it until it impacted. Pushing him backwards in a cloud of sand. Feeling pain for the first time in ages, God immediately looked to see where the boy moved to. Seeing a Chakra signature to his left God sent a mass of fire towards his location.

Seeing the flames heading towards his location Naruto skidded to a halt, as the flames passed just in front of him. Letting loose another Bijudama towards God's location, he then called out 'Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.' As the mass of clones appeared they moved towards God's location with a determined look.

Seeing Naruto stop short of his flames, God saw the next Bijudama heading towards him. Not wanting to get hit again he held up his hands as the ball got closer he began to absorb the chakra. Only to get hit in the face by the first clone travelling behind the Bijudama. Reeling back God struck out at the clone dispelling it, only to get hit again and again by different clones. Dispelling one after another and trying to avoid as many strikes as possible, God was suddenly struck by a savage blow from the side. Tumbling to the ground, he felt the clones dog pile on top, to try and hold him down.

Seeing his clones get a good hit in and dog pile on top of God Naruto began to move forwards holding out his hand 'Kurama can you give me some help here I'm going to make a Bijudama Rasenshuriken.' Getting the help from his tenant Naruto threw the Jutsu at God, just as a mass of bones exploded from the dog pile of clones dispelling the lot of them. Seeing God free himself from the clone pile Naruto watched as he flew into the air and the Bijudama Rasenshuriken detonated on the ground where he was with a massive explosion.

Looking down at the explosion, God was peppered with sand and rocks. Feeling small cuts he healed himself, he then raised his hands in the air and created one of his favorite attacks. ' _ **Begone intruder**_ _ **'**_ , with that Fire and Brimstone crashed down towards Naruto's location burning everything it touched.

Seeing God raise his hands in the air Naruto saw a mass of fire appear, he watched as the fire seemed to cover a ridiculous amount of area. 'Ohhh shit' he thought and began to race away as fast as he could. The fire hit the ground all around him he then realised that there were burning rocks amongst the fire as well. 'Faster, faster' he thought becoming a blur across the ground, Roaring he felt Chakra being released in front of him as he roared.

 **'** **A Tailed Beast's Shock wave** **'** Kurama supplied. ' **Able to destroy anything in it's path.** **'**

Clearing a path through the Fire and Brimstone Naruto stopped at the edge and looked back towards God's location. Seeing him fly towards them in the distance, Naruto asked 'Any ideas Kurama?' he panted.

 **'** **Getting the hell out of here would be a good start. We didn't have enough power to take on Kaguya on our own, I don't know if we can beat this one.** **'**

'Guess we'll have to step it up then. Start gathering Natural Chakra', Thinking of Deidara for a brief second, 'if we're going to go out, let's go with a bang.'

Sitting in the cage Kurama started to open himself to the Natural Chakra of the world, as he did though he felt something wrong. ' **What the...'** He thought, ' **NARUTO!** **'** was all he had time for, before being overcome.

At the same time as hearing Kurama's shout, Naruto felt the tainted Natural Chakra spread through his body. Screaming as he lost himself they transformed into their Tailed Beast Mode.

Looking down on his opponent retreating God smirked ' _ **Not bad boy but you're not good enough'**_ , as he flew towards towards Naruto he saw them stop at the edge of his attack. Wondering what they were going to do next he felt the beginnings of Natural Chakra starting to seep into the boy's system becoming alarmed at the useage God screamed out ' _ **NO! STOP!.**_ _ **'**_ But was too late. Seeing the boy transform into a massive nine tailed kitsune was a shock, but feeling with his senses he could tell it was being powered by Natural Chakra, the problem was all the malice of the World's Chakra had turned the boy into a Berserker.

Looking around, the berserk Naruto growled deeply, seeing his opponent in the sky he roared, Rearing up he charged up a massive Bijudama and let it go in a continuous beam. Roaring as he finished firing, he lept towards God closing the distance between the two of them.

God raised his hands towards the incoming beam, and absorbed the power, his hands stinging as he felt the tainted Chakra. ' _ **Shit that hurts'**_ he thought as he dissipated the chakra ' _ **I can't be doing that too often.**_ _ **'**_ Just as he finished dissipating the chakra he saw the massive Kitsune, jaws open trying to bite him. Dodging out of the way God gathered his chakra and pushed the Kitsune away, giving him some breathing room.

Standing alone amid a completely ruined landscape, Kaguya gasped for breath. Cuts and bruises adorned her body the testament to a hard fought battle. Looking down at her feet she uttered ' **A hard fought battle, you were a worthy successor to my Grandson.** **'** Taking the time to heal and repair her clothing, she composed herself, ' **Time to take care of the other one.** **'** With that she opened a portal to the dimension where she left the blond haired one and entered. As the portal closed a strong wind blew, and dirt began to cover the mummified remains of Sasuke.

Exiting through the portal the first thing she noticed was the heavy feeling of chakra in the air. ' **Oh my** **'** , she thought **'** **it did not feel like this before.** **'** Taking the time she expanded her senses to work out what was happening. ' **Hmm, seems like there is two distinct areas it is coming from, and some of it feels like Shinju Chakra.** **'** Rising into the air, Looking to her right and left she decided to check out the one on the right first.

Making her way to the source of the chakra on her right Kaguya found a massive battle going on between two armies. Keeping her distance, so as not to get involved, she studied the two forces with interest.

Speaking from her sleeve, Black Zetsu exclaimed ' _They appear to be just like me in some aspects._ _'_

Agreeing with her creation ' **Yes they are. It seems like whoever has claimed this planet has made some critical errors in the creation process.** **'** After watching the battle between the two forces for some time, Kaguya shook her head in disgust. ' **What a waste of resources'** she thought. With that thought she left the two armies to battle, making her way to the other chakra signatures she felt earlier.

Flying for some time, keeping her senses focused she finally came across the person she was looking for. Cursing softly she couldn't believe her luck, for there right in front of her was a giant three headed Kitsune doing battle with a member of her clan.

Having battled the giant Kitsune for over an hour God was feeling rather tired. ' _ **Will this thing ever stay down, I can't believe how out of practice I am'**_ he thought. Having not fought a pitch battle, in several millennia, God was starting to feel the effects. ' _ **Everything was fine until it made two copies of itself and merged together. The damned thing can even fly now.**_ _ **'**_ Running out of ideas, God started to evade most of the attacks from Naruto, whilst running through his options.

As God was running through his options he felt another presence. Trying to look around, whilst keeping an eye on the Kitsune, he spied someone floating nearby. Taking a moment, whilst the Kitsune was blasting a sand dune for being offensive, God focused on the spectator. Gasping in recognition he saw an Otsutsuki clan member watching with interest.

' _ **Kaguya, the daughter of Momoshiki. If she's here then time is running out.**_ _ **'**_ Panicking at the thought of a possible invasion. God decided to seal the Kitsune away. Creating a barrier around himself and the Kitsune, to keep Kaguya out. He then sliced his palm to draw blood God began chanting to create the amount of seals necessary to seal the Kitsune away. Moving behind the distracted Kitsune, God brought his hand down on a nice convenient rock…

Watching the fight between the Nine Tailed Kitsune, Kaguya couldn't help but be disappointed. Having not watched another member of her clan fight in a long time, she couldn't believe that he was so weak. Not being able to dispatch a berserker was shameful. Perhaps this one was too accustomed to being the ultimate power on the planet. Something else to file away for future reference. Whilst she was distracted thinking she heard Zetsu speak up.

" _What is he doing?"_

Focusing back on the fight she realised what he was doing and moved towards her clan member ' **No! It is not yours.** **'**

As he was bringing his hand down to seal the Kitsune God heard ' **No! It is not yours.** **'** Slamming his hand down on the ground God completed the sealing. Feeling his power drain as the sealing took place, amazed at the amount of seals it took to constrain the Kitsune. By the time it was over, the rock with the Kitsune inside had over a thousand seals placed on it. Hearing a scream from outside the barrier God mustered up some energy so as not to looked fatigued, stood and faced an enraged Kaguya.

" **It's not yours, give it back"** she screamed throwing herself at the barrier.

" _ **Irrelevant"**_ God replied. " _ **You left it in my domain. So it's mine to do with as I please.**_ _ **'**_

Throwing herself at the barrier Kaguya hissed " **It's my chakra, and I want it back. Your dare to steal from me!"**

From her sleeve Zetsu iterated ' _Give it back, give it back, give it back._ _'_

Grinning as the barrier held God retorted ' _ **If you choose to dump your toys in other people's backyards, don't be surprised if you lose them. Any way Princess, stop behaving like a brat, you'll recover it over time.**_ _ **'**_

 **'** **You can't stay in there forever at some stage this barrier will come down and then I'll take back what is mine.** **'**

 _ **'**_ _ **Oh by all means wait, but here in my home, my chakra will recover with time. Can you afford to try and combat me here, cut off from your own Shinju? Go back to your masters lapdog, begone from this place. But know this, I'll be preparing for your return.**_ _ **'**_

Standing there staring at God with hatred, Kaguya recognised the truth in his words, she hissed at him with spite ' **I remember you now, Yhwh, Yhwh the thief. Know this thief, I shall return, you can count on it. No one steals from me and lives to tell the tale.** **'** With that she opened a portal and disappeared inside.

Waiting for five minutes Yhwh collapsed in the sand exhausted. **'** _ **Thank the stars she's gone. I don't know how much longer I could have lasted for.**_ _ **'**_ Releasing the barrier he immediately heard Michael calling out telepathically.

'Father, Father, Father.'

Sighing to himself he muttered ' _ **Can they possibly go ten minutes without me being present in their minds.**_ _ **'**_ Gathering himself he sent to Michael telepathically ' _ **What is the problem my son?'**_

'Father we are being pressed here. Lucifer himself has taken to the field of battle and things aren't going so good.'

' _ **I'll be there shortly my son. Try and hold out as long as you can. I have just defeated a Beast of the Apocalypse that Lucifer summoned'**_ Remembering the tale he spun to Gabriel.

'Thank you Father, I'll see you soon then'.

Looking down at the rock that the Kitsune was sealed in, Yhwh debated whether to take it with him or not. Glancing around the desert landscape he decided to leave it there, the desert sands will make short work of covering it up. Only someone of his blood could release the seals, and he was about to dispose of the only one that could and would. Standing up Yhwh really felt the fatigue kick in, ' _ **Just a few moments'**_ he thought ' _ **just a few moments to regain some strength.**_ _ **'**_

* * *

On the Battlefield

* * *

As Yhwh was trying to regain some strength, Lucifer was making a stand. Rallying his troops, raising his sword he called out, ' _Death to the puppets, Death to the mindless ones._ _'_ Hearing his call the devil army surged forwards. In a pincer type attack. It had been a long day but victory was in sight. As the devil army surged forwards, the forces of Yhwh fell back, surprised by the ferociousness of the attack, hundreds fell.

All except for one pocket in the centre. Lead by the Angel Kokabiel they held firm, among them were some of the best trained soldiers that the forces of heaven could muster. With the front row locking their shields together and protecting themselves with their swords, this enabled the second row to attack with their pikes with impunity. This same system ironically would be handed to the Greeks later by a traitor and used with the same devastating effects.

In the centre of the phalanx was Kokabiel, urging his troops to remain calm and collected. He knew that the system of fighting they were using against the Betrayers would work. As evident by the bodies piled around them. Seeing the flanks of Heaven's forces were starting to collapse, and worried about being surrounded and cut off, he commanded his troops to slowly march back whilst maintaining their formation.

At the rear of the battle stood Michael, watching what was going on, and giving orders as required. Hearing his brothers words, and watching the Devil army surge forwards from the stalemate that they had forced, He watched as his army's flanks began to crumble. Seeing the pocket of resistance in the centre he called out to his Generals, 'Look' he called out 'Kokabiel's idea is working. Muster our reserves into the same idea and commit them to the flanks. We must hold out until Father's arrival. Now that Lucifer has taken the field, this is the moment he had been waiting for.' As his Generals left to carry out his orders Michael called out to his Father, 'Father you must hurry, our forces are fully committed, and the Betrayers are pressing hard.'

Hearing his son's plea, Yhwh gathered himself, not having enough time to fully replenish his reserves he opened a portal to Michael's location and stepped through. Arriving at the battle Yhwh was shocked at the amount of losses his forces had taken. ' _ **If you want something done you're better off doing it yourself.**_ _ **'**_ Getting angry he continued his line of thought ' _ **Look at all these wasted resources. It will take me months maybe even years to recoup these losses, and with Kaguya possibly coming back soon, I don't have time to spare with this nonsense.**_ _ **'**_ Turning towards Michael he asked angrily ' _ **What happened here, How did you get into this mess.**_ _ **'**_

'I am unsure, but from what we can ascertain the armor the common foot soldier is wearing seems to be stronger than ours almost magically, making it hard for us to land lethal blows. Lucifer and the other leaders seem to be wearing a different more ornamental type. I am unsure how they accomplished this. But it is obviously the reason they have come in force. From what I can understand, with the rough numbers we have obtained, it seems that almost all of their forces are here.'

Turning back to the battle Yhwh commented ' _ **This is not what I was expecting Michael. I am very disappointed in your performance here today. I gave you all the tools you needed and you stilled failed. Now after battling a Beast of the Apocalypse, I have to clean up this mess before I handle Lucifer the Betrayer. Very disappointed indeed.**_ _ **'**_

"Forgive me Father" said Michael remorsefully. After pausing for a few minutes he continued "The Beast of the Apocalypse you said?"

Continuing the deception Yhwh replied ' _ **Yes it seems Lucifer managed to summon a beast, which could destroy the entire world to assist him in battling our forces.**_ _ **It had three heads and could fly.**_ _ **I managed to stop it before it could unite with his forces here. The name of this beast was Trihexa.**_ _ **'**_ Looking over the forces in front of him and seeing the flanks sure up back into a line with the centre, Yhwh decided to act now, as there would be little wastage in his forces when he attacked.

Fighting with his forces, Lucifer felt the arrival of Yhwh to the battle. Looking towards the rear of the enemy he saw Yhwh standing there with Michael. Calling out to his son ' _Rizevim, prepare yourself. Yhwh has finally arrived and will start attacking shortly. When that happens raise your barrier overhead to stop his assault just as we practiced,_ _'_

'Yes father' replied Rizevim as he moved towards the rear of the battle.

Seeing the forces of Heaven form up into more phalanx's, and straighten out their lines, he called out to his own Generals. ' _Forget the Formations, concentrate on opening a path between them,_ _it is our only chance_ _._ _'_ With that the Devil army concentrated their forces at a weak point and managed to break through. Moving his way to the front Lucifer hoped that this would work. He only had one shot to get through. Seeing Yhwh raise his arms in the air he only hoped that Rizevim was fast and strong enough with the barrier.

Seeing the Betrayers force their way through a weak point in their lines, Yhwh raised his hands in the air and begin to charge his favorite attack. Not having enough time to replenish his chakra after the fight with Naruto, it was much smaller than the initial attack he used that day. As he released the Fire and Brimstone down towards his enemies he was shocked to see a barrier appear above the Betrayers forces stopping his attack.

On the battlefield Kokabiel saw his fathers attack form in the sky. 'This is it comrades' he yelled out confidently, 'Father will smite these betrayers from the face of the planet once and for all.' Standing there protected by the phalanx he watched as Fire and Brimstone hurtled down towards them. Only to see it stop at a barrier that formed overhead. Stunned at the sight he screamed 'What in fathers name is this?'

Seeing his son's barrier stop the attack from Yhwh he shouted out to his forces. ' _See the master of puppets can be stopped. Forward my comrades our victory is at hand._ _'_ With one last charge the Devils managed to break through the line of defence that the Angels had held for most of the battle. Hefting a spear Lucifer and two of his Generals managed to get through the last of the defenders and make a beeline for Yhwh. Weapons raised and yelling they started their attack.

Shocked at his Father's attack being stopped by a barrier, Michael took a minute to compose himself. Seeing the Betrayers forces break through he drew his sword to protect his Father. Calling out to him 'Father we must leave here it is too dangerous to stay.' Hearing someone yelling Michael looked and saw his brother and two others charging towards them with swords drawn. Calling out again 'Father you must leave now!'

Ignoring his son, Yhwh opened himself to as much chakra as possible. Not caring if he drew on Natural Chakra or not. He was not going to be defeated by mere creations. Feeling the Natural Chakra trying to take over he summoned more fire to burn his enemies. ' _ **Burn, damm you Burn, How dare you oppose ME!, YOUR CREATOR, THE BRINGER OF LIFE**_ _ **'**_ _ **,**_ Suddenly feeling a pain in his sides he retreated from the madness of Natural Chakra only to find Lucifer beside him and his spear run through his side. Pulling the spear out and holding his hands to his side attempting to heal his wounds. Yhwh fell to his knees babbling about not being able to be killed by creations.

Sending the two Generals to attack Michael Lucifer headed straight towards Yhwh. Spear extended he heard Michael's warning to Yhwh but he ignored him. Closer and closer he got, It almost came as a shock when the spear pierced his side. Seeing Yhwh fall to his knees, and pulling out the spear, babbling about not being able to be killed brought a smile to Lucifer's face. Drawing his sword he commented " _For Lilith"_ and sliced down on Yhwh's neck beheading him.

No slouch with a sword Michael fought off the two Generals, seeing that they didn't have the armour that the lesser Betrayers were wearing, he killed them both, but it took time. Time which his Father didn't have. After finishing with the second one he looked towards where his Father last was and saw his head bouncing across the ground and Lucifer standing there with his back towards him. Screaming in rage over what had happened he rushed at Lucifer and stabbed his brother in the back. Straight through the heart. Pulling his sword from his brothers back, Lucifer fell to his knees, and onto the ground beside his father's dead body.

Looking at his father's dead body Michael began to sob. Feeling the loss of his father's presence in his mind, he looked back a Lucifer. Rolling his brother over he looked him in the eye and screamed 'Why, why did you do this? Why did it come to this?' hearing his brother whisper he lowered his head towards his bloodied lips.

Feeling his life drifting away Lucifer whispered ' _Just like Cain and Abel..._ _'_ He chuckled splattering blood everywhere ' _...Now we are free…. We are all free….._ _'_ he started to cough as his lungs filled with blood whispering softer and softer ' _You'll see…...we are all free…...', gasping with his last breath, he called out 'Lilith._ _'_ With that the light in his eyes dimmed and Lucifer died.

Sobbing beside his brother Michael took some time to compose himself. Hearing the heavy thud of armored footsteps in the dirt Michael stood up and looked over the battlefield. Seeing his brethren struggling he looked to his surviving Generals Uriel and Raphael. 'Sound a retreat to all forces. Me must retreat from here. As you can feel Father is dead, and I fear that the weaker of our brothers and sisters will be slaughtered if we remain here.' The Generals looking at their fallen father agreed, With tears in their eyes they turned and headed back to the battle yelling 'Sauve qui peut!, Home!, Home!, Pickup you comrades if you can and head home!' Turning back to the headless body of his father, He looked around for his head. Finding it in a bush he gathered it up reverently and headed back to his body. Finding Uriel standing there staring at their father's corpse 'Uriel?' Michael questioned.

Stooping down to pick up their father's body, with great care, he stated simply 'You can't do this on your own Michael. Raphael and I will assist you.' Seeing Raphael standing there with a gateway to Heaven open, Michael and Uriel stepped through.

Taking one last look over the battlefield, to make sure no one was left behind, all Raphael could see were corpses. As he stepped through all he could hear were the victory chants from the Betrayers.

End

* * *

A/N

 _ **sauve qui peut:**_ _French: pronounced (sov ki pø)_

Literally: "may he save himself, whoever can" (I.e: _every man for himself)_

Hope it was worth your time.

Feel free to point out any errors

I feel that I am improving slowly, but I think my fight scenes aren't up to it. I can visualize what I want but for the life of me I can't put it into words *shrugs* oh well.

Thanks for reading

T.L


End file.
